A time of Family bonding
by tealana
Summary: What do the heroes of tmnt think of what they read when have come across the website known as ? what will they find and read? Who will they follow and favorite? And what are their thoughts even opinions of their fictions? Hehehe have to wait and see what they guys say. This is going to be a blast. happy reading
1. author note, story introduction

Author note

Ok, after browsing through the fanfiction list of fictions on TMNT. Well I have such a headache right now that this brainstorm idea is now kicking my butt in so I have to write this so here goes. And I do hope you will like this one as this is going to be a drama/humour oh what the hell. It will have bit of everything in it as I'm creating a fiction that like I did with my other alternate universe/alternate dimension fictions but this time. Involving the other authors and their fictions as short pieces as how we would review on the computer screen but through the eyes of our beloved heroic terrapins and their friends and yes, even though their foes.

It is like a Facebook thing but it isn't. This idea also came from one of the movies like 'easy A' but there was another movie that I cannot recall but it is on the top of my own darn nogging as where everyone ah yes, I remember. Remember how Jim from American pie accidently sent the link from his computer to share with his virgin friends to watch him get it on with his crush but it isn't like that. There will be no video script in this fiction but more like that idea only that none of the TMNT characters know they are been written as they come across this site to read the fictions of their fans (as in us) and wonder to themselves are they truly fictional or possibly could be living individuals?

Please join me in this ride and see where it may take us as I do hope you will enjoy this fiction and may have a few laughs. A few tears here and there. A few nail biting. Even a few fumes to say what is on your minds to say or state 'oi! How could you? Change change change!' on with the story, read and review and tootles ;)


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After a long week (in some ways, it feels as it had been years) of fighting and saving the world from the foot, purple dragons, New York mobsters, enter galactic beings (extra-terrestrials) and including bishop with his EPF. All the heroes of New York city want is to relax and have one day to recuperate from the constant fighting and escaping from been exterminated.

Well, it wasn't long until they decided to find something to do other than training, and preparing for the next ambush from their enemies. Maybe they figure to read something which is something they had never did before. Who would they read. What would they read. Would they continue to read it or discard the book and return to boring training.

*****  
The lair was full of chainsaw snoring, all were asleep except for Donatello. Sighed with annoyed exhale. Opening the drawer of his desk, and searched for a pair of ear muffs. Tiredly smiled soon as he finally found what he was looking for and put them on but realised that he was unable to sleep and switched on the laptop. Usually Donatello would be looking for new blue prints to invent something or build new security system for the lair. For some unusual reason, his brain wasn't cooperating as it normally would respond when receiving a brainstorm inventive idea. Surfing through the web, looking for something study or just read to stimulate his mind and hopefully he'd get tired and fall asleep.

Exhaled a soft sigh as he said to himself, wondering whilst browsing the web and laid his head with the palm of his hand. "This is unusual. I would surf the web to find new blueprints to create new inventions or study about the medical remedies but for some reason I am _bored_." Sigh exhaled, slightly just as when the computer beeped as had come across a security cookie. "What this? A bad cookie? I can fix that. Bye bye bad cookie."

Three seconds later, whence the cookie was corrected and erased, Donatello had came across a website that advertised about and for those wished to share their fictions. This had intrigued the purple clad terrapin, that he clicked unto the link and opened the website then the homepage was uploaded.

Before he could brows the fiction list and categories, a email and username was requested to make. Without hesitation, Donatello created a email and fanfiction account then immediately browsed through the fiction list. Starting with the A's which he only read the fiction summary first and continue onto the next list as none were interesting enough to be read. It wasn't until he reached the fictions under 'N". Finally 25 minutes later, the first fiction that caught his attention was written by an author known as Reavien.

Reading the summary of both fictions, 'Pains and gains of motherhood' and 'Zhahoren'. Smiled interested, clicked on the first fiction then copied and saved each chapter before printing on paper. He did the same with the sequel novel. While he waited for the printer to print the fictions, Donatello gathered two filing folders and placed them on the desk, yawned softly as sleep finally began to waver over him. All noise of chainsaw snores couldn't be heard, thankfully for the muffs that blocked his ears.

Making his way to the kitchen, and made a hot brewed coffee to keep himself awake for alittle while longer, just long enough until the printing was completed. Happily inhaled the hot steam of his fresh coffee, as he closed his eyes and exhaled. Slowly sipped his coffee then walked back to his room, and realised just as when had placed the cup down on the table then hurried returned the kitchen for some chocolate chip cookies. Finally he was pleased and hurried back to his room, and placed the plate down then organised the pages in correct order. Grew impatient as he told himself, the quicker to organise the pages in the folders, the quicker he can relax and read the stories.

~one hour later~

"Finally. The last page is in. Oh crud, my coffee is cold. Maybe." He paused as a yawn interrupted and tiredness had the better of him. "One chapter shouldn't hurt to read before bed. Alrighty then, here goes." He said to himself, opening the folder cover and reading the first page of the first chapter.

Reading the chapter, as it felt like had been déjà vu. But also curious thoughts wavered his mind as he wondered but admired the author's imagination to write a fiction about him and his family as if she were there, with them and if had lived every step of the way. Deeply intrigued and interested to know what this story had instore so he continued to read it then finally exhaled, tiredly when had completed the first chapter. "Wow, that is one terrific start for a fiction, what will happen next? As much I want." He pause again then yawned and continued as he placed a book mark in the page. "As much I want to read the next chapter, I am sleepy. Time for bed and read tomorrow." Smiled tiredly, closing the folder and placed on the bedside table of his bed and crashed into a deep slumberous sleep.

*****  
~to be continued in chapter two~

Ok, what do you think? I had this brainstorm idea of writing a fiction of the guys reading our fictions while taking a break from their battles as, got to agree with me on this one that they do deserve to rest and do something else to stimulate their minds instead of constant training and preparing to fight against their enemies especially escape sudden death. Like the old saying goes "retreat and fight another day." And yes I know for the first chapter, it is short but been a totally different fiction to write as I guess can call it a drabble fiction which this isn't going to be a easy novel to write. I will say which fiction that is going to be read in chapter but if I add any of the paragraphs they will be written in italic form but will be kept in credit to the original authors. So there is no assumptions of copyright theft. I don't know how long this novel will go for as I am unsure myself. In a way this may appear to be how would some say this is like a point of view character roleplay fiction. Which that is how it feels to me right now, as I will be writing as if I were each of them reading a fiction from the chosen fictions and make the comments in each chapter but as the tmnt characters. Wish me luck as I already this is going to be one hell of heck ride and difficult doozy. Read and review, tootles.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~the following morning~

Donatello awoke and the first thing, he did was immediately logged in the account. And clicked to the link for the comment review. And wrote his comment with his support to the author.

**Donatellotechgeek1**

Hi, I wish to say you have done a terrific job in writing the first chapter of your story and I look forward to read the next chapter. Great work, Ms Reavien. ;). Picking up from where he had left the last chapter and begun to read the next. Deeply intrigued, eager to know what is expected to happen next. "What is going to happen next?" he wondered, excitedly to himself as he opened the folder and turned the page to the next chapter. "Chapter 2: So it begins. Hm, what begins? I wonder." He said, raising his brow curiously.

Donnie resumed reading the chapter as he couldn't put the folder down. "This is real good." He said, happily then grunted with frustration as he closed his eyes and sighed irritated when hearing knocking on the door. "Yeah, what is it?" he said but continued reading whilst keeping an open ear. "Want something to eat?" Mikey offered.

"Sure, what's for breakfast?" Donnie wondered, hoping it will be his favourite. "Omelettes." Mikey replied. "Scrambled eggs for me please." Donnie requested, sighing and turned the page. "Alright, want me to bring it to you?" Mikey asked. "Sure. Thanks Mikey." Don answered, as Mikey replied kindly. "No problem bro." then walked away, leaving his brother in the lab as he assumed that he could be busy working on inventing new gadget. The purple clad terrapin continued reading and when the story had reached to the paragraph of what the title meant.

His eyes widen with curiosity and gasped with shock as he stated in a whisper. "_What the_?"

_Mikey and Leo helped Don to the couch and watched him as he sat down and rubbed his head. "Dude, you were like this earlier," Mikey pointed out. Leo nodded. "Yeah, and you refused to eat anything," he added. Don tried on a smile. "Well, it all sounded good," he admitted. "But the smell of it made my stomach turn over."_

"_But Master Splinter's cooking ROCKS!" Mikey said in shock. "You're always saying how much you love the smell of his homemade pancakes and waffles with extra vanilla!"  
"O-oh, PLEASE don't talk about food," Don said, wincing at the word. Raph and Splinter appeared at the couch's side. "Miss O'Neil is on her way," Master Splinter stated._

Donatello was astounded to read how well the author that he was reading, had written a terrific story. Continued reading to know whether his own intuition was telling him, that the symptoms was only what women experience. But he also wondered, could it true that terrapin humanoid species have the capacity of transforming oneself from one sex to another like fish can. Shaking his head, telling himself that this is only fiction and resumed reading.

"_Tell me again what you've been experiencing all day, Donatello," Leatherhead told the dazed turtle. "Nausea, vomiting, dizziness, headaches, slight cramps nearly everywhere, and I haven't been hungry all day," the purple banded turtle replied. Leatherhead's eyes widened just slightly, but only for a moment. Then, he turned towards Don's family._

"_Would it bother you if he came to my home?" He asked, curiously. "I would like to see how he follows out the rest of the day and do some research on the subject."_

The page had ended with slight detour of the chapter to the following page, eagerly turning the page as he heard knocking once again. Huffed with annoyed gruff as he answered. "Yes."

"Um, breakfast?" mikey replied, slightly shaken. Sighed softly, placing the folder down and walked the door and opened it. Apologising to his younger brother, kindly taking the plate. "Sorry mikey. And thankyou."

"What're you doing in there? Can I see?" the hyper orange clad terrapin asked, with a smile. "Nothing much, just you know. Observing and studying blueprints for a new invention I am doing. Thanks for the food." Don answered and closed the door before returning back to his desk and continued reading. Mikey blinked, scratched the back of his bald head as he wondered to himself. "Did he even hear what I said?" sighing lowly then walked away as he stated. "Oh well, maybe he'd remember to answer my question later."

Resume where he left off, as he carefully ate his food. Not wanting to make a slight mess of his egg omelette onto the pages of his folder, even though they are protected in a plastic folder sleeve but weren't the point. He didn't want to have find a tissue to wipe away the drippling of the egg just to happily enjoy reading his story that he had became so intrigue and interested in. loosing himself into the story as he awaited to know what leatherhead was going to say when he said something about 'do some research on the subject.' But what subject and what research. What exactly was wrong with him in this story.

Putting aside his curious and wondrous thoughts as resumed reading and then finally the answers was revealed as he continued on.

"_Okay, Leatherhead, what are you getting at?" Don asked, suddenly feeling uneasy. "Donatello, think about it," Leatherhead said. "You're a fellow scientist. Add it up. Nausea, dizziness, being told you're the turtle who's supposed to help combine DNA into one…how does that happen normally?"_

_Don paused thinking it over before his eyes suddenly jolted open. He then gave Leatherhead a sturdy look, locking his eyes with the yellow-tinted ones of the croc. "Whoa, there is no way you're saying—"_

"_Congratulations, Donatello…you're pregnant."_

His eyes widen in shock and with curious wonder as he gasped, whispery. _"Holy crud!" _the purple clad terrapin couldn't put the folder fast enough which had knocked the plate from the table unto the floor by his feet, making a mess of the remainder of his breakfast and broke the plate. "Darnit." He grunted, then decided to leave it until he made his second review to the authors page on the story.

**Donatellotechgeek1**

**Ms reavien, it is me again. Have to say that you made a real good story. I'm up to the third chapter now as I can not put this down. And had made a big mess of my room while trying to read and eat my breakfast at the same time as I'm so intrigued by your fiction. Have you ever thought of publishing? **

*******  
**~to be continued in chapter three~

I know another short chappie but I will do the best I can to prolong the next one as I do hope you will like this fiction. I know I am enjoying writing it. I did say that certain paragraphs of the fictions that are read will be done in italic form. So you know what and where I am going. Don't forget the italic paragraphs are copyrighted by the original authors that i have chosen to be apart of this fiction. Read and review, please join me in the next chapter. Tootles


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Donatello couldn't put the folder down, he continued on with the story as he was just so intrigued and feeling as he were sitting on the edge of his seat, wanting for more. Mixed feelings surfaced and swirled within him as he giggled, snickered then laughed as he read.

Remembering the part where he had read of his brothers mocking him about what he is going to endure and experience.

_The rest of the meal was eaten in silence…Don spending most of it in the bathroom. The ride home, however, was different. As Don drove the Sewer Sled, Leo and Master Splinter remained quiet…but not the other two._

"_Dude, I guess we can't call you 'bro' anymore!" Mikey teased. Don tried to ignore them, but the words just seemed to be too strong to block out. "How does 'sister Dona' sound?"_

"_Hehe, religious, and gender fitting!" Raph added. The two started laughing, and Don sunk down a little in his seat. Couldn't they just…shut up? Master Splinter gave them a slight glare, but the two didn't seem to notice. Leo seemed to ignore everything. He was too busy staring off behind them as if looking for anyone or anything that could possibly be following them. As their teasing continued, another twist of Don's stomach seemed to block it out. He sighed and leaned slightly further forwards_.

Wondering if that could be possible, as he placed a bookmark in the page then immediately made notes of his own. And begun researching on gender transformation. While he studied, he also made a quick comment for the chapter on another piece of paper. He was interrupted by the knock on his door, then answered. "Yeah?"

"You're awake early, Donnie." Mikey commented. "Hadn't slept." Donatello replied softly, continued writing his notes. As the door opened and mikey finally walked in. "So what're doing?" he asked curiously as he noticed the folder. "What is this? Can I read it?"

"I am reading that one but you can find one that you can read if you like." The orange clad terrapin nodded and went to the computer to read what he like to find of interest. Realising that he didn't know where to look. "Um, Donnie. Where do I go to find a story?"

"Go to the web and link in my history but don't forget to make your own email link then brows for whatever you like." Don explained, resuming to his curiosity. Followed his older brothers instructions and immediately found the first fiction he liked to read. Mikey came across the fiction called 'An interesting double fun night.' By alexandriajames96.

Immediately the first chapter begun with cross glances of raphael and Leonardo having interest in girls that were living with them, in the lair. Their lair. Questions ran through his mind, to as how this came to be and wondered would a prelude come in the fiction. Then he said to Donatello, as the purple clad terrapin tried to concentrate then exhaled abruptly, listening to his brothers comments about the fiction he was reading.

"Hey Donnie should read this one. Both raph and leo have girlfriends and they live in the lair." Donnie rose his head up and looked back as he replied. "Say again?" mikey repeated as he read out exactly what was he was reading.

_Lauren and holly were in the training room practicing their block attacks, with the help of their mutant boyfriends of course. Their breathing was getting heaving with each movement the guys yelled. "Come on lauren, I know you can punch better than that."_

"_Don't test me holly." Lauren playfully threatened, they both laughed while dodging eachother's attacks. Raph watched as lauren's body move, resisting not looking at her ass, but you can't blame him its raph after all; leo was in the same boat to, because holly's boobs bounced when leaping back and all over he thought he might lose his edge. _

Donatello listened while working on his notepad, with the information he found to see whether if male turtles can transform themselves into females. Then he scrolled down on something, which came across and found on the web about gender identity disorder. Putting that aside and asked his brother to continue with the fiction he was reading as he too were interested to know what the story was about as since the title was quite appealing and had that aura which drew them in. But was also curious how come this fiction begun with raw intense and explicated in description of the characters bodies are described in explicit detail. Blushing lightly as he said softly. "Please continue."

_Holly glanced over at the guys who were eye balling them, smirking at them. She started nipping at lauren's neck. Lauren bit down on her lip to stop the gasps escape, this seemed so weird and wrong for her body to find this really pleasant, trying to push holly off her lower half was being pressed further down. "Ho-holly get off! L-leo get your girlfriend!" _

_Despite really enjoying the show leo couldn't help but resist the cry from lauren. "Holly, come on. Spare lauren from being raped." Pouting, she got up off and strolled over to him. _

Donatello blushed alittle darker but wondered as he also thought to himself that couldn't possibly the Leo they both know. Blinked surprised and balled at the screen as he continued to read the story but begun to stutter. "Mikey are you alright?" with only a low reply that shuddered raspy. "Yes."

"The story that is it?" don finally asked. "Yes." He replied. "Continue please."

"_Oh come on, don't tell me she wasn't enjoying it, right lauren?" Lauren's face was still red as she walked over to raph, he had a smug look when wrapping his arms around her waist. "So you were just going to let her rape me in front of you, guys?" _

"_Kind of, you seemed to be enjoying it." She smacked his chest and looked away._

Mikey gulped alittle then commented. "I think I may have come across a porno novel, Donnie." Donatello inhaled then exhaled softly before answering his thoughts. "It would appear that way, mikey but it seem more like harmless teasing."

Resumed reading the remaining chapter which was only a two chapter fiction. But had already aroused him in a way that he never intended to happen from just reading a short fiction. Blushed darkly and gulped, slightly. Looked around the computer screen, as he glanced over to donatello's shell then looked back to the screen. Quietly wondered as he figured that he read the last of the story as he felt embarrassed with his sudden arousal feeling that bulged slightly.

Whence the orange clad terrapin continued to read the chapter as his eyes widened, almost balled the screen. Don waited to hear what happened next then turned around, seeing how red his brother was in his face. "Mikey?"

"Uh-huh." He lowly murmured slightly. "Aren't you going to tell me the rest of the story?" Donnie asked, waiting patiently. Mikey didn't hear him, and he continued to read then bit down on his lip. "Mikey?" Donatello called once more, again mikey didn't hear him as his eyes balled at the screen. Getting up and strolled over to his brother, then chuckled softly soon he had noticed where his hands sat. "Good read?" Finally mikey looked up, blushing like a apple then answered. "Yes." Donatello chuckled. "Let me guess, explicit sexual description?" he smiled.

Mikey blushed even darker, nodded. The purple clad terrapin chuckled then assured his brother. "What happens here, stays here. I wont tell no one."

"Thankyou Donnie." Mikey replied, softly. Don nodded. "Want to read the story, I am reading mikey?" don offered, with a smile as he retrieved the folder. Mikey smiled and nodded.

*****  
~to be continued in chapter four

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mikey sent his review to the fiction, saying what was on his mind before reading the first two chapters that his brother had read.

**Hi Cowabunga Mikey here, I read your story and have to say I liked it but also, blushed like a apple throughout the story. Wondering if have any more? **

Donatello smiled and asked. "So, ready to read the next chapter?" Mikey nodded, smiled back as he replied. "Yes, I want to know more how that you are going to have a baby."

"I know right. I am just as curious but doing some research of my own." Donatello told him, whilst flipping the page. "What were you actually reading before coming to this one?" Donatello asked curiously glance his younger brother which still blushed red. "Um, nothing." Mikey stammered embarrassed. "Ah huh." He replied. "What? Don't you believe me?" Mikey asked, sheepishly.

"Bit hard to believe you with the embarrassed glance." Donnie smiled. Mikey sheepishly smiled again and giggled nervously then continued reading the following chapter of the 'pains and gains of motherhood'.

Donatello joined him on reading the chapter and huddled like little kids, wanting to know what is going to happen next. As they read on, they were like as if sitting on the edge of their seats well, on the edge of one seat as it was getting bit cramped. Then decided to sit on the floor and read. Mikey quietly sniggered as he couldn't believe he was pregnant in the story and Donatello was also confused but yet, curious as why then put his thoughts aside and continued reading.

It was until the paragraph about Mikey been mentioned about of how he'd going to take the news in the story.

"_Right now, we need to figure out how the shell I'm going to tell my brothers this…AND how it happened!"_

_Leatherhead blinked. Wow, he hadn't thought about that yet._

"_Oh, man," Don continued on. "Mikey's going to have a great time with this one…Raph will probably help with that….Leo will bite my head off when he learns I haven't told him something and I don't know what the shell Master Splinter will do or say!"_

As Mikey said whilst smirking with devious grin once had read the paragraph and started laughing. "This author got one thing right here as I am laughing my socks off and I don't wear socks." Donnie was not too keen about it then huffed and told him instantly. "Alright, Mikey. Quit teasing me and read."

The orange clad terrapin couldn't stop or bring himself to stop laughing as he found hilarious, poor Donnie just sighed and ignored him as he continued on. The brothers read on together and then Mikey said, with a soft huff.

"_Aww," Mikey moaned, getting an elbow from Raph shortly afterwards. "Ouch!"_

"_Sure, we'd be glad to help out," Raph said, glaring at Mike before taking the forks and plates from the counter. "Won't we Mikey?"_

"The author really does knows each of us well, don't she? As since she made sure that raph gives me the whack in the chest." Donnie chuckled and replied. "Yeah, I've noticed that and it does seem she is very exquisite of how well she knows us."

"Let's see how raphael, Leonardo and master splinter reacts in the story?" mikey insisted, giving his older brother the curious glance. Nodding agreeably and continued on. The orange clad terrapin teased his brother about his character self in the story, unable to eat and felt queasy while watching the others eat and going greener than usual then that's where the questions were asked of when they'd get to the part of where will the news finally be revealed soon as Donnie said to mikey with a low insisting sigh. "Well, mikey we wont know until we finally read it and find out how they'd react will we?" he sheepishly smiled and replied. "Sorry."

"_Uh," he started, looking mainly at Splinter. "You're all going to be…uncles."_

_Mikey suddenly started choking on his sushi and spat most of it across the table. Leo took in a sharp breathe and sprayed Raph with the water that had currently been in his mouth. Don winced at their actions, noticing Master Splinter's eyes widened._

"_WHAT!" Raph shouted, glaring towards Don and wiping his face off with the back of his hand._

The orange clad terrapin sheepishly smiled, snickering quietly and said. "This is awesome story and it is funny." Donnie glared, with raised brow and sigh when he replied. "Gee, thanks mikey for laughing as I hope you are having a good time, reading this." He smiled and nodded, giggling. Donnie rolled his eyes then resumed reading.

"_Dude, I guess we can't call you 'bro' anymore!" Mikey teased. Don tried to ignore them, but the words just seemed to be too strong to block out. "How does 'sister Dona' sound?"_

"_Hehe, religious, and gender fitting!" Raph added. The two started laughing, and Don sunk down a little in his seat._

"This author has nailed it here. Haha." Mikey added, laughing. "Yeah, yeah. Don't rub it in mikey." Donnie instructed. "Sorry, Donnie it is funny." Mikey replied, sheepishly grinned. "No need to rub it in." he said once more. "Alright, continue?" mikey asked, turning the page. Donnie nodded agreeably. Fifteen minutes later, both enjoyed reading the fiction as they reached chapter six where Donnie meets a small child and her family.

_Don heard the gun click and he shut his eyes in reflex. Suddenly, Kiara's voice broke the silence. She let out a shrill cry before breaking into tears and throwing herself onto her father's legs._

"_No, daddy! No!" She wailed, hugging them tightly with her little arms. "Don't hit the aleeun with your loud stick!"_

"_Kiara! Get off my legs, young lady!" The father said sharply, causing Don to reopen one of his eyes. He did so just in time to see a woman run onto the scene. She was tall and slim, her straight dirty blonde hair pulled into a bun similar to what April normally wears, only a little messier and fixed so that the hair tips spilled out at the top. She let out a gasp at the sight of Don, and the turtle let out a slight huff._

Scratching his head alittle then stated. "This is getting good but also bad as, um you know." Donnie nodded and replied, adding. "Yes I know, but then it is apart of our destiny. Some may understand and others freak out." Sighing lightly and added. "Wish it would be different."

"_Mommy, daddy's gonna hurt the nice aleeun like he did tha' pretty deer!" She sobbed, refusing to release her father from her grasp. "The aleeun saved me and Mr. Snuffle-uffle-kins from those meanie boys!"_

"_Susan, get Kiara off of me, she's putting us all in danger," the man snapped, gun still pointed at Don. The turtle felt his stomach flip over…morning sickness or fear? He didn't see the difference. Susan, apparently the man's wife, moved forwards quickly and caught up Kiara who cried out._

Mikey frowned with sadness, continued reading while endless questions wavered his mind. But then, remember how april reacted when they first met as Donnie explained that their friend isn't the first to be shocked but wont be the last despite within time, she accepted them along with a few others that crossed paths with them along the way on their journey. Continued with the chapter and resumed with new questions about what may happen next. "Hungry?" mikey asked, Donnie nodded and folded the page corner until mikey returned with a sandwich each for them. "Where were we?" mikey asked, rushing in with two sandwiches. "We are up to the paragraph where the big escape comes." Donnie told him and continued. "Quickly."

Both read the following page of the continued chapter, where bishop came into the scene of trying to abduct Donnie from the kind family home that had welcomed him as they were threatened and bribed them for the target, he was seeking. The small child known as Kiara knew exactly what the EPF agent wanted and defended Donatello with all she had which encouraged her parents to protect him from the evil immortal being.

"_I believe you're coming with me, Donatello," the man growled. "Agent Bishop is really looking forwards to that mess of a child you're carrying coming, and he plans not to miss its birth."_

Feelings of anger and hope arose then he added. "Least you were found by a good family, and their kid won her parents in to protecting you." Donnie smiled agreeably. "Yes indeed."

******  
~to be continued in chapter 5

Read and review


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Week 12**

_**What's happening to you**_

"_As you approach your second trimester, any nausea will hopefully begin to subside._

"_Your uterus has risen above your pelvic bones, and your midwife will be able to feel it. It's about the size of a grapefruit. Around this time, you may begin to 'show'. For first-timers, 'showing' may occur a bit later."_

The orange clad terrapin, rose his brow alittle as he weren't sure about the 'what's happening to you' booklet. Looking to Donnie with the look, the purple clad terrapin looked back then said. "What?"

"Never thought learning about what or how the baby grows could be so hard." Mikey said. Sighed softly and replied. "In the least this story is getting interesting." The orange clad terrapin nodded then asked. "Continue?"

Donnie agreed.

The brothers read the story together as it rose weary suspicions about whether if they were alive or not, since they hadn't submerged from the room. "What's gotten into them two?" Raphael wondered, looking to Leonardo as he walked out of the kitchen after training the dojo. Shrugging lightly then replied, sipping his tea. "Have no idea."

"Ohayo gozaimasu otousan." Leonardo greeted, with a soft smile. The old rat smiled, bowed and answered. "Ohayo gozaimasu, musuko."

Raphael sluggishly sat in the couch, and watched the television when the old rat joined him and said. "Ohayo gozaimasu musuko." Raphael bowed. "Ohayo musuko."

"Time for my soap opera." Changing the channel. Raph tolerated the show in respect for his father and quietly stood up before making his way to the punching bag.

****  
_Klunk must have felt it too, because the cat let out a sharp, high-pitched meow before bolting off. Don could help but laugh, having to cup his hand over his mouth to keep himself from getting Mikey any more annoyed._

"_Donnie! Did that kid of yours kick Klunk?" He asked, giving the purple banded turtle a bewildered look._

"_Sorry, Mike, I can't control what it's doing," Don chuckled, watching as the spooked kitty slowly began to make its way back towards the couch._

Mikey's mouth just opened, as he gasped in shock then looked to his brother giving him the look as to say; how could his baby just give poor klunk a kick all because didn't want his or her personal bubble to be invaded. Donnie looked back and said with a sheepish grin. "Don't look at me, I aint the writer and I couldn't control what goes on inside mikey. As, sorry mikey I am sorry but that hilarious." Donnie laughed. Mikey snooted him off then resumed reading while his brother just enjoyed laughing and followed to read the story. "Least you are enjoying the story mikey, over comic books." Donnie commented. "No way! Comic books rock Donnie." Mikey protested quickly.

Time passed as they continue reading and finally reached the scene where the battle arrived and they had to disappear then the real fun of knowing what or how many, begun. "Finally we are to the part as where the author was saying that the battle comes. I want to know what happens next."

"Alright mikey, settle down will ya? I want to know what happens next." The purple clad terrapin suggested gently. Mikey huffed then grumbled to himself.

*****  
~twenty minutes later~

The brothers read on, and discussed about the story as they were quite intrigued and even curiously wondered of whether or not, to write their own. Donnie wasn't a writer but an inventor, mikey may have the talent for writing. Both took down notes but one for ideas in repairing or inventing something useful for the lair or their friends as it was getting dangerous, more dangerous than usual; especially now that karai is forever on their tails to destroy them and had destroyed their second home. It is a matter of time until she just may find their third home, which has become a constant vigilant watch.

Mikey took notes and wrote a few ideas of his own, hoping it will become a story that may hit off like the ones that he read. And even favoured some as well had reviewed. Donnie reviews mostly of the one story as he wanted to finish it before moving onto the next one. Interrupted by the knock at his door and soft voice of requesting access. "Hey Donnie. What're you doing? You hadn't been out of there for ages." Raphael stated, curiously and opened the door. "That aint unusual raph." He chuckled quietly. "True, true." Raph replied when realised and nodded then said, whilst folding his arms. "What're you doing?"

"Looking at blue prints and reading this kick ass story, want to join us?" Donnie offered. Raising his brow, replying. "I aint one for reading, Donnie." Donatello laughed, blushed as he held the back of his head. "Oh yeah that is right."

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in why don't ya?" raph whined, grumbling irritated. Donatello couldn't help himself from having a laugh. "Not cool bro. not cool."

"I thought it was." Donnie smiled. Mikey sniggered. The red clad terrapin muttered under his breathe the stormed out. "Hey donnie, quick. You gotta read this part."

"What part?" making his way to the side of his brother and looked down to the page where his brother was reading.

**Cowabungamikey **hiya story teller, my brother and I totally enjoy your story. It kicks ass and hoping if there could be a sequel and would be totally interested to read. Update soon.

_Don ignored the two's battle and scanned over the little note, taped to it was a little gold chain with a rectangular tag on it that read in pretty cursive letters: 'Kalusha, Forgotten Angel'. The actual letter read:_

_**Whoever finds this horse, please take good care of her. We can no longer afford to feed this poor old mare and her foal that is to be born sometime in December. She loves children and is very kind hearted**_**.**

"Kalusha, that is a pretty name. I so know what to name my kid if ever have one." Mikey smiled, commenting about what to name his first child if he has one. Donnie shook his head and said. "You never know mikey as we have come across many things in our life time."

He sighed, softly and replied wondrously. "I hope so, as I want to have heap of kids." Donnie smiled and patted his shell. "Keep dreaming, bro. As I do hope that day comes, I believe you'd make a good father."

He nodded agreeably.

*****

"Haha, this is great! Wow this story teller made it to be as you are a horse magnet Donnie." Mikey teased. He rolled his eyes, sighed softly and replied. "Yeah, yeah ok mikey. Least there hadn't been any bad scenes since karai destroyed our home which has happened already. Which is scary on how this author knows about that?"

"That is scary. Should we ask her?" mikey wondered before jolting to the review of the page and sent his review whilst Donnie stood behind him and said to him. "Mikey, it is just a story. There is no way she could had known what, where, when, who or how to know of our lives and I don't think I want to know if the story teller were to find out that we are more than just mere fictional characters reading her story about us."

"Oh Donnie you are such a wet blanket. Whats the harm of asking where she knew or how she knew of our life story?"

Donnie scratched the back of his head, exhaled abit then left his brother to the reviewing of the story and continued reading it alone. Happily read the chapter from where he left and realised he were getting sleepy but fought the tiredness as he wanted to know what happened next which it wasn't long when the tears begun to well and streamed down his olive cheeks followed by the sniffles and blowing his nose.

_She suddenly let out a shaky whinnie…and her head fell back into Don's arms. She took in a deep breathe, looking up into Don's eyes. Then, she closed her pretty golden brown eyes, and released the breathe…and her sides stopped heaving. Don slowly closed his eyes and took in a shaky breathe of his own, feeling tears beginning to build in his eyes._

"_She's gone," he said, voice shaken and hoarse. There wasn't a sound in the barn until the foal in Leo and Mike's arms let out a tiny whinnie, poking Leo in the arm with its little muzzle_.

Mikey was pleased with the review message he had made and sent to the writer then looked to Donnie when heard sniffles. Tilting his head slightly and said. "Cold? I'll get some soup."

"No mikey, thankyou. This story has gotten sad now, as you have to read for yourself but you may not like what happens to you though. Which did give me a little giggle though."

"Huh? Let me see." Mikey took the book and read it then moaned with disgust. "EW, gross."

"I told you." He chuckled, wiping the tears away. "You're right it is sad chappie, dude." Mikey commented. "But least leo got a new baby in this story as why didn't choose me?" Donnie shrugged and smiled. "I guess the foal in the story was more attracted to discipline even though, well face it mikey as we weren't into discipline like leo was and is now."

"Yeah, true. But why leo?"

Donnie chuckled then told him quickly. "Never mind, mikey. You will have your chance."

****  
~to be continued in chapter 6

Read and review, tootles


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Unable to put the book down as it was too good to pass up. Donnie became alittle greedy to share and wanted to read alone but then let his brother to join in and continuing reading with him as they came to chapter 22.

"Whoa Donnie! You're going to be a mom of two babies?" mikey exclaimed in astonishment and amazement with curiosity. "Technically, I am male but it is strange how I am going to be birthing children and that is odd. For the whole story, it never said anything about two babies. Which is a interesting twist. Now if you don't mind, I would like to see what happens next since I was going to be forcibly abort the child."

Zipping his lips and smiled sheepishly as had threw the key over his shoulder and read on.

_Don could have sworn his mouth had hit the floor._

"_W-what?"_

"_Twins," Leatherhead repeated. "T-w-i-n-s, TWINS. Two babies at once, normally identical but not all the same…we on the same page now?"_

"_I—I THINK so," Don said, still staring straight at them. "But…Bishop only wanted ONE…how could there be TWINS?"_

The old rat was getting alittle stricter than usual but then assumed that Donnie was busy doing his inventions or repairing again, while mikey organising his comic books which he didn't mind at all of letting his sons have down time to do other stuff apart from forever training but either way, he was exceptionally proud of them all. Leonardo on the other hand, always trained as he forever had the knack of pleasing and sought for praise from his father in presenting how dedicated he is to the training and studying the tradition. Both the orange and purple clad terrapins, huddled around the booklet and continued reading as the door swung opened, frightening both out of their shells. Raphael burst out laughing when had seen his younger brothers jump and shrieked.

"Classic, so classic." Raph laughed then noticed the fiction laying between mikey and Donatello. Picking up the booklet and said. "My, my Donnie. I knew that mikey was the comic geek but you to be the novelist." Looking to the purple clad terrapin as he caught his breathe finally and said, taking the booklet back from his grasp. "No, raph. This story that mikey and I are reading which happens to be real good actually. If you took the time to read once in awhile, you may relax and sleep better." He added.

Raph growled alittle then said. "Well, I'll just take this one to read then." Mikey protested quickly. "No, we are still reading it. Get your own story." Glaring at mikey, growling annoyed as he said then stormed out. "Whatever. Enjoy your reading."

"We will!" mikey shout out to him, happily.

****  
"Hey Donnie, you gotta raed this as the writer has this story sound scary. And sad." Donnie looked back to his brother and joined him to read the fiction as he said. "In what way, it is scary?" Donnie asked. "Raph and leo are still on the subject about abortion." Mikey told him.

"Oh? I see." He frowned sadly. "Let's hope that don't happen." Don added, hopefully.

As they continued to read the fiction, until they reached half way through chapter twenty four, leo was offering soup where had made both mikey and Donnie laugh as they read on.

"_CHICKEN-noodle?" Don repeated, dropping the pillow and looking at Leo. The turtle nodded._

"_Oh my GOSH, those POOR chickens!" Don cried, suddenly sitting up and glaring at the soup like it was a monster. Leo's eyes widened in shock. _

"_Huh?"_

"_What did chickens ever do to YOU, Leo?" Don whined, looking wearily at his confused brother. "All they do is lay eggs for us to eat and go 'cluk cluk cluk' and scratch the ground and look cute, and you go and make soup out of 'em!"_

"_Uh…"_

"_And with NOODLES? It's not even March! EVERYONE knows that's National Pasta Month!"_

"Least a laugh has surfaced for the story, right?" mikey commented, still laughing. Don smiled and chuckled soon he took a breathe after laughing hard. "Indeed."

"Gotta admit that chapter was pretty funny." Mikey commented, still laughing. Shaking his head, chuckled as well but agreed with his brother. "Maybe should give the reading a break for awhile don't you think?" don added. "No, I want to read more." Mikey protested. Donnie sighed in defeat and replied. "Well you can read more but leave the page where I left off as I want to get something to nibble on."

"Bring some for me too, will ya?" The purple clad terrapin rolled his eyes as he sighed and walked out. Mikey continued to read on and left a doggy tag as Donnie requested.

****  
~To be continued in chapter seven

Read and review tootles


	8. Chapter 7

Author note: I am giving the boys a break in this chapter as I want to see how it will go with april and casey or karai and shredder. Hehe. Lets how it goes shall we? Oh, before I forget. Thankyou **I love kittens too! **For your support and wonderful reviews. I was shocked that you are the first and only reviewer to read and review this fiction as yes I know right. And I am glad you agree with my idea of trying to make a fiction about the guys read our fictions as since someone else has already made one about them using facebook. Which I think I don't think I could up with that idea or a good plot bunny (story line) for that fiction which I applaud that author that I can recall where I saw that fiction which may have been taken down some reason. I don't know why or could be wrong as the fiction could be on hiatus and the author could be busy with other things. Anyway, hope you will continue reading and onwards to the next chapter. Tootles.

Chapter 7

April awoke that evening, bored and wanted to find something to do apart from the antique shop so she opened her laptop and called Donnie which had interrupted him from his reading with mikey. Immediately they mentioned about the website they came across and encouraged her to read some of the fictions with them. April agreed as she too were curious and followed the instructions given.

Browsed through the fiction list and the first one that caught her attention was 'April O'Neil is Now a Mutant Ninja turtle written by Alaer Kino'. Clicking on the fiction and begun reading the summary before the story itself.

"Hm, wonder what this author has in store for me since I am the main character for the role and why on earth would I be a turtle?" she stated to herself. "Maybe I should give it a go otherwise I'll never know." Casey snored loudly as he slept deeply in the bedroom.

_April was glad to be friends with the spunky wild teenagers, though they did drive her nuts sometimes. Crazy kids, she often liked to call them._

April chuckled as she commented to herself. "Figures that is what I'd say as since I see them as my brothers. Not a bad start, and ever curious about how casey is now a NYPD." Resumed reading and then finally her eyes widen in shock when she found how the accident came of her to become as a turtle.

_She went to a mirror hanging on the far wall and felt her face in horror. Her entire face was completely green and her upper lip had been replaced by a hard sharp beak. She still had her red hair, but her face, body, everything looked like a mutant Turtle's! How did this happen?_

"Holy crap! I fell into a machine that physically transformed me into a turtle?!" she gasped in shock as she tried to keep her exclaim horror low as possibly could so she wouldn't wake her sleeping partner in the other room. It wasn't long as she continued to read to know the end as she quickly looked to see how long the fiction went for and discovered it is only a three chapter fiction. It wasn't until she read on and sniggered quietly as she couldn't believe how quickly it turned to be funny when the turtles became suspicious and intrigued to her transformation.

_"Who are you?" Leo finally asked, forcing himself to quell his natural terrapin lust drive. Whoever this was had incredibly sexy breasts that were covered, yet naked at the same time. What would Karai think if he was drooling over another girl?_

Her sniggers turned to wonder and curiosity as how would karai and leo be in a secret relationship and why would she care if he drooled over a female that would be more fitting his desires. Scratching her head, curious but confused as she continued to read on.

_"__**WOW!**__" Don breathed, going up and touching her arm as he examined her shapely small shell. "You're amazing, April!"_

_"You look very nice, April! How did this happen?" Leo asked, keeping his hands to himself._

_"I don't know. I was trying find you guys. I tripped on a wire and fell into a machine in Don's lab. " April explained how she was looking for them to tell them about Casey getting his cop job when she accidentally got mutated._

_"It actually __**worked**__?" Don cried, unable to believe it. He made that machine when he was feeling so lonely and hungry for sex. __'Mate-O-Matic__' is what the machine was called._

Continued on and where it had gotten to her as she knew in her mind how Casey would react to the sudden transformation of his girlfriend. But thought to herself as how could he blame him? The question was, would he listen to the explanation of how it happened or just go blind sided in rage and attack Donnie for the accident that he is indeed at fault for inventing a machine to either creating females for themselves as they desire to have compatible loving mates but is not at fault for activating the machine when not present. How to explain the situation without accusations of betrayal? April took notes in case if Casey saw this fiction so she had a back up to explain to him, about the story that is only fiction and it is not real and doubtfully would ever happen which Donatello wouldn't do that regardless.

_When Casey came over, he was flabbergasted by April's new form and fairly angry. "What the fucking hell happened to her?" he shouted, so blown away that he was immediately belligerent._

_"I told you on the phone. She accidentally fell into an invention Don made. That's all." Leo said, rubbing his temples since he had a headache._

_"__That's all?__ THAT'S ALL? Jeez, she's a freakin' freak of nature now!" Casey hollered at Leo then turned his attention to Don who was standing not far away. "And it's all your fault, you damned nerd!"_

_"I didn't think it would work..." Don said testily and added with spite, "...but I'm glad it did..."_

_"Donatello!" Leo scolded, knowing very well how much his little brother didn't like Casey for one simple fact. He had April and Don didn't._

_"What'd you say, you shitty little geek? You wanna throw down? Huh? Do ya?" Casey roared, stomping over to where Don was, leaning coolly against a brick wall in the living room._

Sighed softly as she read on, holding her head in the soft caress of her hand. Warm tears streamed down her cheeks to her hand which made her sympathically feel for Donnie in the story as she was angry how Casey reacted while the others tried their best to defend their brother as they were just as flabbergasted to the accident. Which in truth was no one's fault. Soon she read where that casey must've or could've been drunk, it immediately struck her without a doubt.

Casey has always been known for his drinking habits but none of them say or confront him about it. As they just suggest he sleep it off before doing anything that he may regret. Which usually becomes honky dory later on. As she read on to the next chapter, she wondered how good a writer the author was and waited until she read the last chapter before making a review.

April felt she could had been at fault for donatello's desire and interest in her as she is afterall, a beautiful woman with a wondrous accepting spirit that was the first, the turtles had met when coming topside for the first time. Then tears fell as she read the second chapter as it felt vividly real in some way as it was beautifully described in their relationship in the story but deep down, she considered them as her brothers not as lovers. She were not exactly attracted to them or any of them in that specific way. But then assured herself this is only a fictional story that was written beautifully and appreciated the imagination of the author.

**April O'Neil#1 Dear alaer kino. I wish to say that you've written a intriguing fiction and applaud your imagination as I want to know how it happens next. But I am curious as why only three chapters? Why so short? I have noticed that you have advertised that there is a sequel and how can I access it to read it? Anyway, update soon and keep up the good work. **

****  
~to be continued in chapter 8

Read and review tootles


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

April continued to the following chapter and as she read on, not only intrigued and interested to know what happened next but was flabbergasted to the story line of where she and Casey goes through a bitter breakup due to Casey was astounded and furious with rage of what has happened to his partner. To him, she wasn't the April he had fallen for and deeply attracted to. This April may speak, behave and thought like the April he knew but she didn't look like the woman he desires.

To his mind, he is robbed and torn away from the woman he deeply empathically and infatuated with all his heart, body and spirit. How can he remotely gaze upon her again? The emotions are there, just the physical attraction is gone. Along with the physical form that he forever had worshipped is gone as well. She didn't know how to react to the par where she read, Donatello had built the machine long before she and Casey had gotten together and become engaged. Deeply saddened by that he had carried a broken heart all this time.

But had felt a forgiveness and gratitude arose when she realised that he decided to huddle it away like cluttered tools that he had stashed away in the back of the lab. Softly whispery stated, wiping the warm tears from her cheeks. "Oh Donnie, I am so very sorry." Guilt begun to eat away at her, as she never saw any of them like that except little brothers. Nothing more, nothing less.

~few minutes later~

As April read on and again, hot broken tears fell wetting her cheeks. Covering her lips, her eyes widen in disbelief as they became glassy and hot. Her palm became hot and sweaty as she held the mouse whilst guiding the arrow to scroll down the page.

_The next morning, Don went to work without eating breakfast. April tried to follow, but Mikey begged her to eat his cooking again. He loved praise on his skills of being the chef of the bale, so she stayed in the kitchen._

_Hopes that Casey would accept her again were destroyed when Casey came to the Lair that morning. He didn't call or anything, just came on in at the worst possible moment._

_Mikey was rubbing his hands over April's arms and giving her another kiss when Casey arrived._

_When Casey witnessed Mikey doing this 'touchy-feelie' act with his fiance and blew up all over again. He proceeded to beat Mikey against the fridge and Leo had to tear them apart. Not wanting to get strangled more, Mikey took off topside._

_He wasn't bothered by Casey's hostility as he was stuck on a one track minded idea, a 'mission' even. If Mikey couldn't move on to April, he would just find some girl he could move on to. With that invention of Don's, he could create all sorts of fun green playmates now._

_He would start by looking for girls, hunting by day for the best candidates and convincing them to follow him home by night. Snickering as he went, Mikey just couldn't wait to find those willing girls!_

_Leo tried to calm Casey down, but he screamed and hollered, saying that he couldn't possibly put up having April like this. He expected her to be back to normal by morning, but that wasn't the case and couldn't be since such things took time and weren't easy to do._

_Casey couldn't accept that it may be weeks or even months before April was human again and his crazed panicked emotions made him say terrible things that he didn't really mean._

_So, Casey told April that they were through and he wanted a divorce. He simply could not live on engaged to a freak of nature. He felt as if this new green April wasn't April at all and his real April was 'dead'._

April was incredulously flabbergasted to what she had read and couldn't stop the tears as it were her very had been torn out from her. Grabbing the box of tissues, wiping the tears and blew her nose then looked back for a second, hoping she didn't wake up Casey in the next room which he continued to snore but spoke softly in his sleep.

Exhaled a soft sigh of relief, threw the tissue in the waste basket beside her and resumed reading. Telling herself it is just a story, only fiction not real and if were real, how would she comprehend the situation? Could she truly accept the relationship between herself and Donatello? Wiping the tears away, and continued on. Then April had discovered it wasn't just Donatello that felt infatuation with her, it was also Raphael. Her eyes widen quickly as she was dumbfounded and embarrassed.

_"Raph, where are you? Are you at Mona Lisa's apartment?" Leo asked and was bombarded with a string of curse words._

_"What the fuck are you calling me for, Leo? Yes, I'm at Mona's! Why in the hell do you want to know?" Raph asked as he motioned for Mona to stop stroking his exposed manhood. Can't a Turtle have one minute of privacy?_

_It was impossible to do anything fun with Mona at the Lair, so Raph had to go over to her home to get the relief he needed practically daily. Having April around as a Turtle raised Ralph's libido dangerously high so he had to stay away. He didn't want his old feelings for her to return and hurt Mona in the end. He had hurt Mona once before, and he didn't want it to happen again._

_It was a known fact that male turtles required at least two lovers to please them, and this natural animal instinct had once compelled Raphael to two-time Mona Lisa with Ninjara - a ninja fox lady he befriended! It deeply hurt both girls when they found out. Raph was lucky that Mona forgave him, but Ninjara didn't. Raph feared with April around, someone he once had feelings for, that vicious cycle would start all over again. He had to keep away as much as he could._

_"Well, ask her if she can come and console April. She's having a mental breakdown I think. Alright, Raph? For April's sake?" Leo looked over to April who was still crying like mad at the kitchen table._

_Raph scrunched his face up, feeling torn. He really needed some relief from Mona, but he still cared for April. He gave in and handed the phone to Mona. She agreed to help April right away and ushered Raph to his truck so they could get back to the city._

_Leo closed his cell phone and did his best to be by April's side until Mona arrived. Don heard the altercation upstairs loud and clear. He felt terrible for April, her sobs were heartbreaking. But then again, he also felt a tiny glimmer of hope as well. Maybe he did have a chance after all_...

"Holy tolu lee." April whispery exclaimed, scrolling down to read on and wanted to know more of the fiction as she became more anxious and wrote down her following review for the chapter. Breathed softly as she wrote down what she is going to say in her review to the author, looked back once more and exhaled with relief that her partner is still sleeping then wondered to herself as how could he sleep so soundly despite he sounded like a chainsaw? Chuckling quietly to herself then wondered again, as how would he sleep soundly if there was a baby involved? She longed for children, and with all the constant battling against Karai and the foot along with the purple dragons even the mobsters of new York and hadn't forgotten about bishop in the mix as she wonders, how would she and her partner raise a child in the world they are in?

But then, they have incredible turtles that they call family to help them in training to become stronger in body and mind and spirit. Sighed softly as she told herself, that she shouldn't be so worried about what may not happen as if a baby was born, the child will have the most protective and loving family that any child would be so very lucky to have. April couldn't pull herself away from the computer screen as she continued to read the fiction.

Her heart felt as it was breaking in two, as she read on. And discovered that she and casey had a foster daughter together but she requested the child to call april by her name not call her mom. This made april, slightly confused in some way but then it quickly clicked when she gave it some thought and agreed with the current situation or supposed alternate universe if it did occur that is exactly what she would expect a child that isn't biologically hers to call her by her name and not call her mother as to the red hair woman, she felt it would not be right unless if they had sat down and discussed the matter properly and come to proper agreement whether if she would accept the honor of foster parent no matter if with the man she loved had already adopted the child to begin with. Although she was torn in two when he told her that she was suffering a bad cold and wont be returning home for some time.

_He took another swig of vodka direct from the bottle and slammed it down hard on the end table next to the couch. Shadow walked in, looking around for April. She had a worried expression on her face when she couldn't find her adopted mother any where._

_"Dad, where's Mom?" Shadow asked, confused. Although April wanted Shadow to call her by her name, Shadow was in the habit of calling her 'Mom' regardless. April felt as if she wasn't good enough to be Shadow's mother, but the spunky nine-going-on-ten year old thought April was more than worthy._

_"She..." Casey squeezed his eyes shut in pained sadness. "She ain't comin' home..."_

_"Why not? Did something happen?" Shadow asked, alarmed. She sat next to Casey. He sighed painfully, blinking back tears before he answered._

_"Yes..." he said the best he could without losing control of his emotions. April was a green mutated freak of nature because of that evil nerdy geek Donatello._

_Casey believed now that Don had this planned all along to steal April away. He knew very well how much Don liked April. He wished he wasn't so laid-back about it before. Maybe April would still be human..._

_"Oh no!" Shadow cried, feeling terrible. "What happened? Is she hurt? Is she in the hospital?"_

_"Shadow, listen to me. You go on upstairs and get to bed. April's not hurt, she just has a-..a..really weird 'allergy-cold-thing' going on, is all. She has to be away for a very long time so we don't catch it. Now don't ask about April no mores, alright? I don't like thinking about it." Casey said, furrowing his brow as he avoided her curious looks._

_Casey's adopted daughter shook her head and did as she was told. So April had a bad cold or something? Shadow decided to find out where she was._

_Maybe she was in a really special hospital and couldn't be seen until she was much better? That must be why Casey was so upset about it. They wouldn't let him in to see her._

_Summer vacation would start in three months. Surely by then April would be less contagious and alright to visit. Then Shadow would bring April the best, most fanciest 'Get Well' card she could get and shiny metallic balloons with personal messages written on them to make her feel better. After that, April could come back home again._

Unable to pull away from the screen as she read about venus and leatherhead became a couple after Donatello tried his best in beginning a relationship with her but became angry and disappointed whence he was rejected by the female terrapin but not with intentional quest to hurt him, in the end his heart was crushed. Buried himself in work whence she left and went to live with leatherhead. Finally reached to the paragraph where Mona and raphael returned to the lair while venus made her way also and did what could be done to assure her with the current state and situation that had unfolded.

April had lost herself in the fiction as it got quite interesting. Sitting on the edge of her seat, wanting to know what was going to happen next. Then finally, hew wish had came true.

_Wearing a pair of shorts and a blouse, the lizard lady stepped into the machine while April, Raph, and Don stood by. Even though he worked long and hard on the reversal program, Don hoped it wouldn't work. Yet, he was ashamed. April deserved to be human again. He mustn't be so selfish. He pulled the level and they all waited._

_Mona's screams during the transformation was hard for them all to hear, but this was for the best. They had to see if the Mate-O-Matic could turn mutants into humans. April was so unbelievably happy to see Mona come out as a human._

_But Mona's joy rivaled April's when Raph witnessed it for himself. Don hung back as he watched his older brother swing Mona's human form around in a circle. This meant April could be human again and go back to Casey and leave Don once more._

_"Damn! I didn't know you were this beautiful as a human, Mona Lisa! Shell, look at the size of your ass!" Raph cried, hugging and kissing her._

_Mona laughed with delight and punched Raph's naughty beak away from between her breasts. He sank his fingers deeply into her plush rump, making her kick at his groin. He let her go, grinning._

_"Knock it off, Raph!" she said, smiling. "You dirty dog."_

_"Hey, I'm a Turtle remember? I ain't no damned dog!" Raph shot back, flirting._

_"You're not a saint, Raphael. You-" Mona tried_ _to say._

Couldn't keep her chuckles at bay but had to do what she could to keep the volume of her laughter to an minimum. Immediately understood how would raphael react and behave towards his current mate, mona lisa and noticed when it came to Donatello, she bit her lower lip then bit her fingernails with waiting anticipation to know what was going to happen next then finally she read exactly that.

_Before their eyes, she quickly changed back to her mutant lizard form._

_Dazed, she got up and held her head, looking at her hand. Seeing the familiar green webbed fingers, she realized what happened as did April with a sinking heart. Don's eyes brightened, but he did away with his pleased expression._

_"It didn't work..." April said, feeling worse than she did when she first became this way. Was she doomed to be a freak forever?_

_"Uhh, oh man! What a trip! I guess it was too good to be true for long. But at least you guys saw what I used to look like before I was mutated, huh?" Mona asked, not too bothered by this failed experiment. It was the pain she tried to hide since she wanted to appear tough, especially in front of Raph._

_She had so many failed attempts to be human before that she hardly cared anymore. Raph loved her no matter what she looked like and becoming human again wasn't as important as it used to be. In her mind and to Raph, she was beautiful and nothing like a freak._

_"You sure had the sexiest ass I ever got to sink my fingers into..." the red clad Turtle said, licking his beak. "Without your tail in the way, I finally got in a real good squeeze."_

_All the sexual sentiment Raph was giving Mona was making Don's mind wander. He was imagining doing the same to April's rump. Tail or no tail, he always wanted to give her a good tight squeeze as well..._

_"Fingers, no. Claws, yes. Raph, you dirty pervert! You make me SO sick!" Mona rammed her palms to his plastron teasingly before grabbing his hand and dragging him away. After being grabbed and squeezed like that, Mona was in the mood. It definitely was time for more loving._

_"Sorry, April. I'm sure you and Don will figure out a way to make it work. It seems to work, at least momentarily. Well, gotta go!" she said, waving_.

She finally read the last of the chapter and then sent her review to the author before beginning chapter three aka the finale chapter.

**April O'Neil#1 Dear Alaer kino, it is me again. You've done a incredible job on the second chapter and have to say I give a perfect 10. And cant wait to read chapter three also I've noticed your fiction that you titled 'Centaur of a trip.' I will read asap after the last chapter of this fiction as I wonder what your DoTT series are about and what adventure lies within. Anyway, keep up with the incredible work and hope to read more soon. See ya. **

*****  
~To be continued in chapter 9

Ok, what do you think? Good? Terrible? Update or discard? Reviews please as I would like to know what you think truthfully as you can see some paragraphs in each chapter have italics in them due they are the written work of authors that I like and favoured. And thought this idea of The turtles and the other TMNT characters read about our fictions that is written about them and their adventures with ups and downs, high and low. Etc, etc. anyway onward to the next chapter in the morning but for now should get my own beauty sleep. Night night. Tootles


	10. Chapter 9

Author note: I have one story in mind that I want to add in but it is really a two page comic that is drawn by deviata. Awesome artist and story teller. But her work revolves around T-cest fiction. Good stories though. Should check her out on deviant art . com. And I will be leaving that one, I have in mind for the very last chapter. I aint telling yall what it is about otherwise it wouldn't be funny when finally get to the last chapter which I am not sure when that will be as I am still yet waiting to get to the other characters to see where and what they say about the fictions written about them. Which Hun, purple dragons may not get anywhere since they don't get the lead in most of the stories ive read which this should be interesting when they come into play. Whoopsy heeheehee ive talked too much spoiled too much my bad. Time to shut my trap and type onward to the chapter. Tootles. ;)

Chapter 9

Clicking on the link to the next chapter as she anxiously wanted to see what happens next, knowing that it will be the last of the fiction and she made sure, had followed the next fiction she wanted to read. 'Destruction of turtle trust' also written by alaer kino but 'centaur of a trip' she was more keen to read first as it only had five chapters in it. Which shouldn't take long to read as it was getting late and she was getting sleepy so she decided to print the pages out which will be a lot faster while reading the current one.

Gathered the paper to place in the printer and started printing. Luckily she managed to get a printer that was sound proof so it wouldn't disturb anyone. Fighting her tiredness as her eyes become heavy and fluttered with endless battle in trying to stay open. Few minutes later, when the printer finally printed the last page of centaur of a trip, quickly organised the pages and neatly placed them where she could find them. Turning the computer and printer off before she retired as she was loosing the battle from her over sweeping tiredness. Stretched slightly then went to bed, for a short nap.

****  
A few hours later

April awoke and first thing she did was, had a hot shower and then afterwards when she was fully awake, sat down at the table and resumed reading the story as she waited for her coffee to brew.

_Casey angrily stabbed down with his knife, but at the same moment, Don turned over and his green tiled flesh was saved by his hard shell. But the turtle felt the impact and Casey's rapid labored breathing of rage. He sat up and saw Casey fuming as the man attacked again. _

April was in mere shock to read the chapter opening of chapter three, her eyes widen and her breathing became heavily with worry as she begun to bite fingernails. April never had such disorder or known to be a nail biter but this had her concerned. The kettle finally whistled, steam exited out to sound that the water is ready for use. Leaving the page open on where she left and went to make her coffee and placed two slices of toast in the toaster then turned to return back to the table and the chapter.

"_Donnie, you green nerdy freak of nature! Yous probably been screwing around with her all this time, HUH?! __**Damn!**__ I thoughts you were my friend, but NOW I know THIS way your damned plan all along~ you stole April from me, you green punk! You dirty bastard! I hate you! I hates all of you!" Casey yelled and sucker punched Don in the face. _

_Too lost in shock, Don let the blow knock him down to the floor. Casey got in a few kicks before he stormed out. April wanted to chase after Casey and reconcile, apologise, do something!-but she could leave Don all beaten up alone. _

_She went to check on him and did her best to comfort him. Don was beyond upset and grumbled hateful things about Casey, letting his hidden animosity surface. _

"_How dare he try to attack me like that! He's so inane and moronic that it's-its just so beyond frustrating! I could have knocked him senseless if he triggered my reptilian instincts..! What an __**IDIOT!**__" Don trembled, seething, teeth clenched. "I should have just __**killed**__ him like I __**always **__wanted to!"_

Sipping her hot coffee, reading the scene of the chapter beginning and held the page up to read closer, ensuring she didn't missed a single Sybil or sentence. Holding the coffee mug handle tightly in her grasp with one hand and the page within the other as she were on the edge of her chair just like if she were on the couch's edge while watching a movie but only difference, she was reading and sitting a chair at the dining table. Loosing herself in the story, feeling greatly anxious and ever curious to what will happen next. Taking another short guzzle down then placed the mug down as the toaster had sprung up, with cooked toast. Once again she left a mark on the paragraph where it was getting good and worrying at the same. Leaving her chair and hurried to make herself some strawberry jam toast then returned back to her seat. Placing the plate down, just above the page in reach for her to grasp the first toast slice and bit it then drank her coffee before resuming the following paragraph.

"_Donatello!" April was shocked and disturbed. She knew that Don being a terrapin alone made him have a natural desire to maim if threatened, but also being a ninja made it even worse. While she was angry at Casey too, she didn't see that as a good reason to kill him. No reason was good enough to take a life. _

_She had to calm this raging mutant turtle, who was a pacifist and the most gentle of the five, or else. The only thing she could think of was to make love to him. Rubbing his shoulders and kissing as she touched him, April seductively whispered in his ear that she could relieve his stress and fury easily. _

_She hated to do this in such a smutty way, but she didn't want a murder to happen either. She had to get Don to forget about killing Casey and thankfully Don did and happily accepted her lewd advances. Easily one thing led to another…_

"Whoa! Explicit stuff in detail of sexual references here. Hope no little kiddies are reading this?" she stated to herself. "Wouldn't want anyone to know my personal life and private life." Pushed her chair out and looked for a piece of paper with a pen, turned to sit down as she returned back to the table and reminded herself to write exactly what she had written on the paper as her following review before going to centaur of a trip and destruction of turtle trust. As both are quite intriguing to her.

Couldn't bring herself away from the written sexual references and fight scene in the story. It was like she was getting excited and concerned all at once but eager to read on. Not once took her eyes from the page as she ate her toast and drank her coffee but luckily the pages were in plastic sleeves to protect them from the bread crumbs and coffee drops. Then suddenly begun laughing when she read the sentence that said "D&amp;C wars" as it was called by both Venus and mona-lisa.

Suddenly she sighed as the next sentence followed and she placed her jaw within the heel of her palm and felt dreadfully sad, with guilt.

"_It's all my fault this happened. I used sex to calm down Don when Casey attacked the first time in the morning. Then later on, Casey saw us together making love. He blames Don, but it was my idea. Don didn't cause this trouble!" April said shakily, taking deep breaths as she struggled to regain her composure. "If I had just kept loyal to Casey a little longer, this would have never happened."_

"_Oh I doubt it." Venus said in her usual calm sweet voice. "Donatello often went on about his fondness for you, April. Even when he showed interest in me, I could tell he already was in love with another." _

_April looked confused. Don liked Venus while he liked April at the same time? Did that mean he was a two-timer of some sort? Just like how April was? No. April forced herself not to think that way. Things were over with her and Casey as soon as she became a Turtle. _

_And besides, there was Shadow's mother, Gabrielle, Casey went to when he and April had a huge fight long ago. That was before Gabrielle died giving birth to Shadow. April never knew about Gabrielle until Casey came back with Shadow in hand and explained what happened. Yes, April was offended that Casey had been with Gabrielle. _

_Even so, April quickly warmed up to Shadow in no time. April accepted Casey then because she cared about Shadow and she thought she loved Casey still too. And that she wanted a family of her own, even if Shadow wasn't her real daughter. Seeing how splinter cared for the turtles, april understood that same love without blood ties. Not everyone can feel that way, but April could. _

_But what if things were over even back then? Perhaps April and Casey were only together for Shadows's sake and there was no real love between them anymore. Could that really be true? Was April so blinded by believing that she and Casey still loved each other that she never realised that her relationship with him was already dead?_

"Oh boy, what a mess." April commented, quietly. "But I highly doubt that Casey would ever do that. He couldn't, if he had then that would be the end of it. Some things I can tolerate but betrayal, no surrey. But then again, in this story it shows I am no better. Hmm…I wonder." Scratching the temple of her head then grabbed her second toast and slowly ate while reading.

_It was like she was set free instead, not cursed like she originally believed. This thought left her feeling more positive. April smiled gently and smiled even more when Mona and Venus hugged her at the same time. Then Mona sat up with a quick movement, bouncing the bed as she sat differently. _

"_I know what you mean, Venus! With raph, I know he wants only me. You can see it in his eyes." Mona got a dreamy look in her own eyes as she closed them with a happy sigh, falling backwards onto some pillows. "The way he makes love to me also tells me too. Oooo! Wow, can he ever make love to me! Mmm-hmm!" _

"_But…" April feld doubt creep back into her mind, negativity returning. "…didn't raph cheat on you with that fox lady?" _

"_You mean Ninjara?" mona asked, not overly pleased to talk about her, but she had to explain to April what went on with that. _

"_Raph wasn't really in love with Ninjara; it was more like hormonal animal instinct that overpowered him. You know how animals are…heh heh!" mona chuckled then felt a bit bad and weird when she saw Venus' annoyed stare. _

Her eyes widen with ever curiosity and couldn't stop herself from exclaiming her excited cry. "Oooo, this is vital information here. Where does this writer get her stuff? She'd make the perfect candidate for Donnie."

"_I went through hell and back because of that ninjara. I mean, we __**hated**__ each other. We kept fighting for raph constantly. Then there came a time when ninjara realised that she and raph just weren't in love at all. That they were never sole mates, but that I was the only one for raph. Casey will see that too for you and Don. So don't worry about it." The green lizard lady confirmed, making April feel confident again. _

Before she got deeper in to the story, the clock chimed. Interrupting her, which made her suddenly jump in fright from the clocks music that played that made her realise the time when she had looked up and said to herself. "Oh crap, gotta open the shop. Customers are most likely waiting, and Casey still in bed. Typical." She sighed. "Oh well, he shouldn't been up drinking last night. The boozing gotta stop. And here I am, hadn't finished this chappie. I better bookmark it then, gotta know what will happen next." Closing the folder and left the book mark in the page, quickly placed up on the book shelf and hurried got dressed before rushing down the stairs and welcomed the customers, only to realise that no one was yet around so she hurriedly ran back up to her apartment and grabbed the folder then returned back to the shop just as when a customer walked in. Started browsing around.

April immediately welcome and offered her assistance as she was respectfully declined and allowed them on their merry browsing and on their way as they exited the shop. Taking her seat behind the counter as she opened the folder once more and resumed reading from where she last left off then suddenly the quirky feeling of wanting to know what is going to happen next returned as she read.

"_OK. So tell us. Who's better? Don or Casey?" Mona asked eagerly. She wanted to compare them to Raph. Surely her turtle was the best lover out of all. She had to make sure. _

"_Better? At what?" April asked, confused and not catching on right off._

"_You know." Mona snickered, elbowing her. "At making love." _

"_Oh!" April squeaked, blushing. What a question! She couldn't bear to answer so Venus, smiling ear to ear, read her mind and blurted it out._

"_Donatello! Oh, wow! To think I didn't hook up with him. I'm such a fool!" Venus cried teasingly, laughing and getting over Mona's earlier comment. Sweet gentle Donatello, hardcore peeper? While Don showed DNA proof that she was not part of their blood-related bale, she couldn't believe it. Don could have staged the said 'proof' just to get her and besides she had fallen for Leatherhead anyway. _

"_How big was he? And what positions did you try so far?" Mona asked one embarrassing question after another. April tried her best to downplay it all, but her vague weak answers were not enough. Venus kept reading her mind 'accidentally' and kept revealing what was hidden in April's mind. _

April's cheeks flushed with dark crimson blush as she read about Mona pestering her with one embarrassing question after another, while her mind was read through her stuttering and shaking weak responses in trying to keep the answers at bay and secretively to herself but blushed more as when Venus corrected her with each answer that april couldn't hide even if could try.

Then begun chuckling at first then inhaled for a breath. "Damn, this is intense." She commented. "What is?" a customer asked, confused from standing across the room that made April looked up quickly. "Oh? I didn't hear you come in."

"You were glued to whatever you were reading there." The customer replied, with a smile. "Anyway, let me know when you need any help." April assured and offered, returning the smile. "Thankyou but I think, I will be ok." The customer answer and continued browsing. April resumed to her reading.

"_He's much bigger than Casey. 13 inches long and 3.5 inches wide to be exact. And there hasn't been a position they didn't try yet." Venus giggled with Mona as they teased April endlessly. _

"_Oral?" Mona asked, snickering. _

"_Most certainly. At least twice a day." Venus replied, embarrassing April to death. _

"_Shut up! Knock it off!" April cried, whacking Venus with a pillow. The shinobi snatched a second pillow from the bed and hit her back. Mona grabbed another pillow for herself and joined the fray. _

_The reptilian girls screamed and squealed as they had a playful loud fun pillow fight. It was so loud and fun that mikey wandered in to see what was going on and instantly joined them as soon as he got one of his pillows from his room. _

_The girls screamed in protest when mikey threw himself into the fun. His pillow hadn't been washed for a long while and there were many weird mystery stains on it. And he was trying to hit them with that scary filthy pillow of super grossness. _

_Eventually, leo came in, shouting at them to be quiet since he and master splinter were trying to meditate on the universe's secrets. It was the cue for Mona and Venus to leave April alone. Well, mikey stayed behind pretending to be looking at something on the wall when in fact, he was thinking about April and how incredible she was now. _

_It was so unfair! First raph, then leo, and now Donnie. Mikey was so embarrassed. Why was he stuch being a virgin still? He was the most romantic and most handsome of the four; why'd he have to remain untouched?_

_Why, nerdy Donnie had finally scored! Mikey couldn't stand it and thinking more like a terrapin, he went over to April to give her a hug to cheer her up. That fight between Don and Casey was so loud and fierce, mikey bet it was heard topside. _

_When his naughty fingers slid over inappropriate places, April ended the 'hug' quickly. Without thinking, mikey mindlessly tried to get his hands on her again, but received a kick to the lower region. 'Waking up', mikey blinked a few times as he realised what his lust led him into._

Her eyes widen in shock, blushed darker and mouthed the words 'whoa, what the hell?. Wanting to say it out loud but the words got caught in her throat as it was dry to remotely to speak. So mouthing her shock and thinking the words she wanted to say was all she could. Then suddenly replaced with giggle as she covered her smiling lips. "Excuse me, ma'am." The customer called, softly.

Placing her folder and went to attend the customer as she was interested in the antique china set with the shelfing case. "Yes?" April answered with a smile. "How much is this piece with the china set?"

"That is $250." The customer looked to april stunned and repeated. "250? You are joking right?"

"No, I am not kidding." April answered. "Why? Is that too much? We can negotiate if you like?" she offered then the customer, handed a cheque of the exact money that is been requested and with tip and delivery address. "That is the best price I've ever came across." The customer smiled and said before taking her leave. "Happy reading."

"Thankyou, enjoy your antique china set." April replied, smiling. Then returned to her story.

_April stood in a ready stance that easily translated into, 'Back off!'. They stared at each other in shock and embarrassment. Mikey finally found his tongue and lowered his head in horrible shame. _

"_Sheesh, I'm so sorry, April…! I-I, I didn't meant to-…I just…Urrghh! I'm such a meathead! I'm super sorry, April! I'm going now. I won't bother you again." Mikey said, feeling extremely humiliated. _

_How could he get so brainlessly horny on April of all people? April was beyond taken. What was he thinking? That was just it. He wasn't. _

"_I forgive you, mikey." April said strangely, letting mikey that she didn't really trust him anymore._

_It was a terrible feeling for the orange-clad terrapin warrior. Gloomily, mikey left with tears in his eyes. It wasn't fair. April probably hated him now and mikey didn't have a girl to love him like all his older brothers had. _

_Leo had karai. Raph had Mona lisa. Don had April of all people. And leatherhead had Venus. Who did mikey have to relieve his loneliness and madding sexual tension? Absolutely no one. _

_Sadly, he went to his room and checked the computer for companion ads. He often searched them, but many were just not for him. Where was his princess, his one and only forever and ever, happily ever after? Did she even exist?_

Sighing sadly and felt the warm tears streamed down her cheeks. Wiping the tears away, and turned the page. "I hope this is only a story as how would I handle been courted by my best buds? Especially since how could any one resist those adorable baby blue eyes of mikey?" exhaling sighed softly with a sudden feeling of curiosity and possible guilt but prayed nothing would never change between herself and the turtles. How awkward that would be.

The story got deeper as Don ensured that she was right by his side at every chance he had due to fear that he may loose her to Casey. But then, reading this fiction had given april her suspicions about her own feelings whether she is meant to be with Casey or Donnie. This made her wonder herself, but then told herself this is only a story not real. Resuming reading after she hoped that Donnie hadn't came across this fiction just yet, and prays he doesn't. What would happen if he did?

_April found the constant aromatherapy set up by leo to be welcoming and soothing. But as calming it was, there was something wrong. She could almost sense it, yet she didn't know what it could be. She was feeling more and more strange with each passing day._

_Soon, she had her answer when her monthly egg deposit didn't happen. Putting two and two together, she feared the worst and asked to borrow one of Mona lisa's pregnancy tests which she kept many of since she was always expecting herself. She didn't have much hope getting pregnant with raph mating with her practically everyday more often than not. _

_In a big hurry, April took the test and when it came up positive, she couldn't believe it so she retook the test three more times. On the fourth positive, she felt her stomach drop. Don lied to her! He said she couldn't get pregnant because she and he were different enough or something. _

Covering her mouth, she read where it said about lies and pregnancy. And felt her stomach churn then drop. Unable to move, as she shakily turned the page and was in mere shock but wanted to know the end. The question was, could she continue? Or would she postpone the ficcy and totally forget about reading centaur of a trip? Taking a deep and quick breathe, then told herself as she closed her eyes. "Get a grip, April. It is just a story. The guys wouldn't read this one, there is no way they would. Or would they? Maybe I should call them?" grabbing the phone and readied herself to speed dial the turtles and see if they have begun reading this one or not. Then she sighed and placed the phone down and said. "No, don't call and don't mention about this or centaur of a trip as it may make them curious if they can or not. Just leave it. Just read it for yourself and review your comment to the author soon had finished reading."

The red haired woman did as that and resumed reading, little she knew that both mikey and Donnie were actually were reading the same one that april was reading.

****  
Both the orange and purple clad terrapins read alaer kino-April O'Neil is Now a Mutant turtle. Lost in the explicit detail of what is written that neither took notice that they had became aroused and exposed.

"Urm, Donnie." Mikey nervously called. "Yes, mikey." Donnie replied, glued to the chapter. "Do you ever wonder if this could happen?"

"I have no idea mikey, but as now I think it will be difficult to look April in the eye after reading this one." Donnie replied, embarrassedly blushed in dark crimson red as both had jumped almost out of their shells when interrupted by Raphael. As he said out loud. "Well, well. Good read eh?"

"ARGGHH! Don't do that!" both screamed in unison. Raph chuckled and repeated his question. "Good read?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Don answered. Raph smirked and pointed to their lower regions. "Whatever you are reading has gotten you hot and bothered or had you gotten in to my porn mags again?" Poor Donatello was so embarrassed that quickly ran to hide and tuck himself away as he was followed by mikey not far behind, doing the exact same. Raph laughed his shell off as leo walked in the commotion and wondered what was going on. "What is so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing much fearless leader. They just got in my dirty mags again." Raph teased. "Pfft, typical. Sharing some with me?" he said, smirking. Both mikey and Donnie glared towards the door and said in unison. "What?!"

"Just kidding." Leo answered and walked away. "Just messing with you."

"You may be messing with them but I ain't." raph told leo, snickering evilly and folded his arms. "Pardon? What do you mean you ain't messing around? Don't tell me, they're not—" leo was cut off as both mikey and Donnie fastly explained themselves as they were reading a short novel involving them and this had leo intrigued and interested. "Show me." He requested.

*****  
to be continued in chapter 10

Ok, I'll leave the chapter here before continuing as hehehe I want to be evil and see what you will say. As I want to be evil. Read and review tootles.


End file.
